


Road Is Longest

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the road is longest when one goes alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Is Longest

She wakes up alone with a splitting headache. Her past is gone, she knows this as well as she knows she can see the future in visions. What she's missing, that's the question, but first, she needs to recuperate.

She finds stealing easy when she can see the perfect moments to snatch whatever she wants, whether it is money or food.

She wishes in the moments she's huddled in another hotel room that she could see the past and see what she'd lost.

There are people with information out there and she'll find them. Learn. If necessary, take her revenge.


End file.
